Ambrosia
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: Peace has finally entered Domino City, Zorc is long gone, and the Pharaoh has been layed to rest. Its time to get on with life. But is a new evil lurking in the distance for this brave group of teens?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my brand spanking new fanfic. Its unlike anything ive written. I really hope you like it because Im putting alot of effort into writing it. Crime, Violence, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy. A bit of everything in this story. Please do review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading!

"Breaking News at 5:00 o'clock. A terrible murder scene has just been discovered in downtown Domino City. Six men dressed in white trench coats were found dead in an abandoned building that was at one point our very own Domino City Library. We have no information on what they were doing there or why exactly they were a target. However Investigators say that there is a very good chance that illegal experiments and tests had been taking place although no evidence has been collected to prove this theory. We will have more on this horrific accident when more information is released."

Yugi shut the television off and worridley looked over to his blonde friend Joey "Man, I wonder what happened? And to think it was all happening right in front of our faces, I wonder what kind of tests were being performed anyways?"

Joey furrowed his eyebrows "I dunno Yug, but it doesnt sound good. I hope they find the creep that killed em all, and they shut down whateva bussiness has been going on in that place."

"Yeah, its pretty scary, you dont think it could be something from the shadow realm or anything do you?" Tea asked, worried herself.

"Nah, remember? All that crap ended when the pharoah killed Zorc. Theres no way Tea, dont even stress about it." Joey replied moving his shoulders as if shrugging off the conversation completely.

"I dont think we have anything to worry about. Domino police know how to do there job, right Joey?" Tristan looked over to him playfully.

"Dont even get me started Tristan, that guy had it coming talking about me like that." Joey growled through gritted teeth.

Tristan laughed thinking back on the situation. Joey ended up having to stay a week in jail before Tea had the money to bail him out.

"You couldve just ignored him yknow? But no, you had to hit the guy." Tristan continued.

"Like im about to do to you!" Joey rose from the couch ready to punch Tristan, about the time his fist was cocking back he got a swift slap on the cheek from Tea.

"Hey what was that for? He started it!" Joey fumed.

"I did no such thing." Tristan said, sticking his tongue out.

"Theres no time for this stupid bickering you guys, Didnt you hear the news just a second ago? Apparently the men that were killed were scientists, not just any scientists, but Kaiba Corp scientists, whatever tests were going on there, Seto Kaiba is at the top of the list of suspects. There going to arrest him as we speak. As for the murderer, Setos a suspect there too. Police suspect that he mightve had them killed for threatening to make these secrets public. Weve got to go see Kaiba and get this straightened out." Tea said in a determined voice.

"Teas right, Kaiba may be a jerk, but hes no murderer." Yugi added as the group got up and made there way to the door.

However no one expected to see what was on the other side of the door.

Seto Kaiba, Out breath, bleeding, and desperate. His words were strained as he firmly held his right side. "Can I come in?" was all he asked between heavy breaths.

Recovering from the shock as quickly as he could, Yugi closed his mouth and blinked a couple times "S-sure, yeah."

Everyone moved out of the doorway, Tea taking one side and Tristan taking the other side of Kaiba as he limped his way to the couch. A trail of blood staining the carpet.

"Im in big trouble Yugi, I dont know what youve already heard, but I can promise you its not true. Ill tell you everything, but first I have to fix this." He looked down at his side where he moved his hands and let the blood trickle from the bullet wound and onto the couch.

"Seto you need a doctor, weve got to get you to the hospital!" Tea almost yelled.

"No! Theyre looking for me, the police. Them, Dammit they took my brother!" Anger shown all over his face, quickly turning into a wince of pain from the effort of just yelling. "I need a flathead screw driver, an iron, and some bandages. Ill explain everything, just please do this for me." He almost begged in desperation, still breathing heavily.

Quickly the group got to work on finding what Seto asked for. None of them knew exactly what they were getting into.

A couple things were for sure though

They were now accomplices to a possible murderer.

If caught, they would be in prison for life

And the last thing, the most important of them all

They would at all costs help their friend, find Mokuba, and do everything they can to help put an end to what they thought was just the beginning of a dangerous and life threatening adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Tea covered her eyes in disgust as the rest of the group watched open mouthed at the horrid scene unfolding in front of them.

Seto Kaiba, a belt in his mouth bit down hard, trying to swallow his screams as he used a flathead screw driver to dig the bullet out of his wounded side. Finally, after minutes of struggle, the bullet emerged from the open flesh and landed onto the wet blood soaked carpet.

He sat and rested for a moment, his breathing labored. Looking at Yugi he said "Well the worst parts over, Ill pay for your couch and carpet, by the way."

All Yugi could do at this point is nod, still shocked from what hed just seen.

Seto slowly began to pull himself off of the couch, Joey giving him some leverage, trying to help the best that he could. He limped over to the kitchen where the iron was plugged in on the counter. "Joey, Im going to need you to do something for me." Kaiba said, looking at Joey seriously.

"Yeah rich boy, anything." Joey replied.

"Im going to put the belt back in my mouth, when I do I need you to take the iron and cauterize the wound for me, so I wont lose anymore blood. Can you do that?" Seto asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I umm, Yeah I got it money bags." Joey had some trouble finding his words.

"No matter how much pain im in, or how much I struggle, dont stop until I give you the okay." And with that he returned the already tooth punctured belt to his mouth and nodded for Joey to begin.

His skin simmered under the heat of the iron. The burning smell was almost unbearable for Tea who at this point had left the room. Everyone watched Seto as he bit down once again on the belt, and scrunched his face holding back screams, making them only harsh grunts.

The color in Joeys face was almost gone, All he could do was stand and watch repeating over and over again in his mind _just do what he said and itll all be over soon._

After about thirty seconds Seto motioned him to stop. The blonde set the iron back down onto the counter next to Seto who was leaning over it trying to stay concious. Between heavy breathes he spoke "Now.. give me.. the bandages."

He stood up straight although it pained him to do so. He began wrapping the white bandages around his waist until the wound was covered completely. At some point during all of this Yugi had gone upstairs, and was now making his way back downstairs with a new set of clothes in hand.

"Here, these should fit you well." He handed Seto a black v-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Thank you, all of you. Ill go change, and then well get down to bussiness." He said weakly, his breathing finally beginning to sound normal again. He made his way to the bathroom and came out minutes later finding a clean spot on the couch to sit at.

The group of four gathered around him and listened contently.

"Okay, so I did kill those scientists, but for good reason." He began "They have partnered with a very evil man, with plans that threaten all humanity. If we dont stop them, then, how exactly do I put this? We are all fucked."

"What exactly are they doing that will threaten the entire world? Thats insane." Tristan asked

"Ill start from the beginning, About four years ago, when I was thirteen I happened to stumble upon a laboratory. What I saw there was.. It was just, everything about it was evil. They had been experimenting on animals. Rats, dogs, cats, goats turning them into these monsterous creatures. I hacked the system to see what all of it was about." He paused to take a breath "The name of it was Project Ambrosia, After perfecting this virus that they were trying at. They had plans to put it into the water system in our very own Domino City. Turning animals, humans, everything into these creatures. Changing them into what these people saw as perfection."

"Hence the Ambrosia part, Elixer of the gods. Itll make you powerful, strong, but at the cost of being a bloodthirsty monster. After the virus is spread to Domino, all it takes is a bite for someone else to change as well. Itll spread through the world like cancer spreads through the body if I dont stop it, and Im going to need all the help I can get."

"Your our friend Seto, And I think I speak for everyone when I say that we will do whatever we can to save this world and bring peace back to it." Yugi said, the rest of the group hesitently nodded in agreement.

"Ill go ahead and warn you now then, this is no shadow game. If you die, you are dead. We are dealing with some evil fuckers here. So if you think that duel mosters cards will help you then your no help to me. Well need weapons. Are you in or out? Make your choice."

Everyone thought over this for a moment, and almost in unison said "Were in"

"Good, thank you, our goal then is to find the source. Kind of like these creatures master, You find the source, you give it a shot of the cure to this shit, and it fixes all of the others. a few problems though." He paused.

"And what might they be?" Tea asked.

"For one, Ive yet to find the cure.. For two, The files I did find when I was thirteen, I took the liberty of destroying, but If this all powerful master is smart, he had multiple backup files, meaning that the plans are still on and the virus will be released into Dominos main water system at approximitely four oclock today."

"Thats in thirty minutes!" Yelled Tea.

"Exactly, meaning that we have thirty minutes to find some good weapons, and clean water if we plan on surviving this. I honestly thought that I had set them back when I destroyed those files. I thought I had more time than this. Then they took my brother, saying that it was gods choice for Mokuba to be the first of perfection. I found there hideout in the library. But Mokuba wasnt there, and neither was the virus. It was a ploy to set me back, they were a step ahead the entire time." Seto hung his head in disappointment.

"Were going to fix this Kaiba." Yugi said strongly

Seto looked up at Yugi with determination in his eyes "We have thirty minutes, before our fair City, turns into our worst nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how exactly are we going to fix this in thirty minutes when you dont even have the cure?" Asked Joey.

"Thats just it, If it were that easy then I wouldnt need all of you now would I? In thirty minutes anyone here in Domino who decides to take a sip of water turns into a monster, and whoever that blood hungry monster bites turns into a monster as well. Its going to take more than thirty minutes. Probably days, maybe weeks. I suspect that we may be the only ones left if we even survive at all. Luckily, when I do get the cure, we just have to find the main source. But no matter what, people will die by our hand. If we dont kill them, then they will kill us." Seto explained.

"But they said that Mokuba will be the first of perfection, what if we accidentally kill-" Tea was cut off.

An unsteady Kaiba spoke quietly "Dont you think ive already thought about that? I know its a risk, one that I may or may not be willing to take. But in any case, Me and one other peson are the only people who know of these plans, well you guys as well now. Were the only hope left for this world once again. Even if they dont realize it."

"First things first, we need guns. And I know where to get them." Seto said almost bitterly.

The group of five proceeded to Setos personal car. Where they took backroads to a remote location on the outskirts of the city.

"Seto Kaiba has not yet been found, we now highly suspect that he is guilty of killing the five men found in Domino Library earlier today. Investigators are searching for him as we speak. If you find him please contact the police. Do not approach him, he may be armed and dangerous." Kaiba turned the radio off and looked at his watch as he parked outside of what looked to be some broken down apartment buildings.

"Twenty minutes, thats all weve got. Go in, choose your weapons, get plenty of ammo, and well meet back here as soon as possible." He sternly demanded.

Everyone exited the car and made there way up to one of the doors that go into the building. A gold number 2 was hanging off of a faded and chipped maroon door. Seto knocked loudly "Yo Arizona, open up." he yelled.

The door handle shook from someone fiddling with it from the other side. It slowly opened up to a man, he had to be only about Kaibas age but showed it much more in his grunge clothing. He was very tan, with dark brown corn rows and thick-rimmed glasses. He was covered in tattoos from his neck, and to the end of his hands and legs. "Well would you look at what the cat dragged in? Thought Id never get to see my bestfriend again." The man said sarcastically.

They both stared for a moment at eachother, almost as if they were seeing if looks really could kill, and who would die first.

After a moment of this staring contest, a gleaming smile lit both their faces and they enveloped one another into a friendly hug.

"Its been years dude, I cant believe it, you dont call, text, write. But I guess thats something I should expect from some bigshot CEO huh?" The tan young man mocked.

"You know exactly why I try to keep my distance from you, the news would be all over that. And I dont want your family bussiness to tumble to the ground. Anyways, weve been best friends since we were five, im pretty sure that us not talking isnt going to make us any less then that." Seto replied.

"Yeah, friends for life bro, you always had my back right when I needed you, so I guess its my turn to return the favor. Whats going on man? You need guns? You look like your thirsty for some blood." The man named Arizona asked.

Kaiba chuckled uneasily "Hopefully I wont be thirsty for any blood anytime soon.. Look Ive only got about twenty minutes. I need as many weapons as I can fit in my car and on these guys behind me." Seto pointed at Yugi and his gang.

"Alright then lets get to it." Setos friend said, motioning us to come in. And what looked like an old raggedy apartment building on the outside, seemed to look exactly the same on the inside. Until you entered the all too secret, all too raggedy looking door leading to what could be described as the biggest arsenal collection of all time.

Turns out that this long building of five one story apartments was actually a hollowed out shell of a building. Which consisted of a shitty living room as a disguise. And then walls and walls of every possible gun you could possibly think of.

If only Joey couldve found some way to fit that gatling gun into his backpack...

"So Seto, are you going to tell me whats going on?" Arizona asked, stopping Kaiba before he could make his leave.

"Listen, you know me better then anyone in this entire world knows me, even my own brother. You know secrets from my past that I wouldnt dare to tell Mokuba. Lets just say that something that we thought we had stopped a long time ago, we only riled up and angered, and now there out to personally break me, and take the world because thats what they think they deserve. The world, an army of followers. They think that they are a fucking god when they arent even comparable to a human being. I have to stop this. But its going to get worse before it gets better Arizona, much worse. So watch your back, I know you can take care of youself. And for the sake of my sanity, please please keep yourself alive." Seto explained before exiting the building and walking to his car.

But before he could get there he was stopped once again by his best friend "Look if this is about your Dad Se-"

"DONT talk about him. Hes an evil man, who went so far as to attempt to experiment on his own child. Im not going to let that happen to Mokuba again, hes not going to be one of those sick monsters, at least not for long. The old mans mind is fading with his age. Ill find the cure, save my brother, and kill that fucker who I have the burden of having to call my father. I shouldve stopped this a long time ago." Seto was pained by his own words.

"I love you man, your like a brother to me, and you always will be." Arizona said, placing a hand gently on Kaibas shoulder.

"Dont drink the water Arizona." Seto said, looking back just one more time at his life long friend before getting into his car where the rest of the group was waiting, taking a moment of silence, the last moment of peace that he feared hed have for awhile. Before starting his car up and beginning his journey.

"What was that all about?" Asked Tristan.

"Just talking about old times." Seto said blankly

"You two looked pretty sad for talking about old times." Replied Tristan

"Just because theyre old doesnt mean they were happy." Seto said before turning the radio on and mentally trying to figure out some plan of action.


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet for awhile, everyone trying to prepare for something that they had no clue how to prepare for.

A bored sigh escaped Joeys lips "So where too? We got ten minutes til the shit hits the fan."

"My house, thats where all of my research is, when we get there well try to sneak in through some underground entrances I built. Nobody knows about them except for me, but god knows they were found during the search for me. If we dont get this research though, then theres no point of even trying to save the world. We may as well get used to the taste of intestines." Kaiba said.

"Well I dont know how exactly all of this is going to go down, but well be here with you the whole way." Yugi said with confidence.

"I feel like im so close. Like the answer is right in front of my face" Seto slammed his hand against the steering wheel "Ive been almost at a dead stop with my research on the cure for over a year now, Im so close to cracking the genetic code for this. But this last bit is so complicated, its like nothing ive seen before." He said, shaking his head back and forth.

"What happens if we just kill the source? You know, the main guy?" Tea asked.

Everyone looked at Tea for a moment in confusion.

"Of all people that I figured would think of that, you were at the bottom of my list." Kaiba chuckled

"Okay, if we heal the source, what happens to everyone else?" Seto asked

"What, this is trivia now? I was never good at these games." Joey said, shaking his head

"It heals all of the other.. umm.. minions?" Tea answered, not so confident.

"Exactly, so what happens if we kill the source?" Seto continued.

"Everyone else dies too" Yugi answered coldly "Meaning that if this virus spreads as quickly as we believe it will, then we will be the ones who destroy the world by killing the main one."

"Precisley, didnt know you kids had it in you, looks like I chose my team pretty well then huh?" Seto said cooly

"Well I got a question for you money bags!" Joey started "How does a thirteen year old kid just stumble over something like this?"

Seto shook his head back and forth, pain shown all over his face "I was afraid one of you would ask that.." He said simply.

"The laboratory I stumbled upon as a child was in my basement, at my old house. My father is the one who created these creatures. Not Gozaburo, but my real father Alix Mahavi. He was a Bio Chemist, he devoted all of his time into finding a cure for my mothers cancer. And apparently, changing her into a monster was the best thing he could find." Seto explained.

The group of teens let this information soak in for a moment. Tristan was the first to speak.

"Why would he think that something like that would cure her. Thats insane. Shed be like a mindless flesh eating thing wouldnt she?"

"Thats exactly what she was turned into." Seto said quietly as he looked out the window, away from everyone.

"Why would he do that to his own wife?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"When he finally did inject her with the Ambrosia, I believe that he was past his own sanity. Hed gotten caught up more in what a scientific breakthrough it was, and how powerful these creatures were that I think hed probably forgotten the actual point of why he began his research in the first place. He had corrupted his own mind by locking himself in that lab for months at a time, and going over the possibilities, rather then focusing on getting my mother better. And then in the vulnerable state she was in, she was the prefect test subject." Seto let out a sad sigh.

"So originally, his research was perfectly innocent..." Yugi said ingulfed in thought.

"Theres one flaw that I dont quite know if he fixed or not, shit for all I know, he could be dead. He left after he failed in changing my mother. She was more hostile then he thought, so he had to kill her." Seto said.

"Hold on a sec, so he killed ya mom? And then left ya?" Joey asked suprised.

"Yep, right in front of me, she was blood thirsty, and tried to kill Mokuba and I, luckily, Mokuba doesnt remember any of it. But like I said, the one weakness. Everything about them is perfect, they have rediculous immune systems, basically its like super healing. But having that, for some reason takes away from their actual strength. Dont get me wrong, if they get ahold of you, youll be ripped apart. But otherwise, they are very weak. One gunshot can kill them. Your best bet is getting a good headshot on them." Kaiba explained


End file.
